


Lip Service

by preciouslittletime



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: An extended poker metaphor because I’m pretentious, Lipstick, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouslittletime/pseuds/preciouslittletime
Summary: Changgu buys a new lipstick
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: The DS9CU





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and written in an hour because sometimes we talk about Changgu CANONICALLY having red lipstick in his lil lip product bag and that information has to be used. 
> 
> Not beta'd

“I got a new color today.”

Hongseok is laying on Changgu’s bed, hair still drying from the shower and phone in his hand. He doesn’t look up when Changgu walks in, but hears him shaking loose contents in a cardboard box.

“Hm?”

Changgu keeps talking like he doesn’t hear him. “It’s definitely a little too intense to wear out. But, I wanted to try it.” There’s the sound of him pulling tape from cardboard, riffling through paper. “I think based on my color profile quiz I did online it’ll look good. You’ll have to tell me what you think.”

What he thinks is this.

Generally, Changgu is a subtle person. He’s understated, soft-spoken, not one for the spotlight. But then there are these  _ things _ that he does for attention. He posts pictures to their instagram that you would send to somebody you’re trying to fuck. He pulls these stunts on stage that give Hongseok such whiplash he feels like his neck is going to break. As if, really, underneath it all, Changgu is  _ begging  _ for attention. He won’t ask for it with words, but he’ll scream it with actions.

So when Hongseok looks up to Changgu standing over the bed, with his painted with the most pristine lines of red lipstick, Hongseok drops his phone on his shoulder. It’s not a normal red. It’s not the subtle pink tinged lip balms in his bag or the tubes of dusty rose lipsticks he swears up and down are  _ too much _ . This is R-E-D. Blood rushing through your veins red.

“It’s...um…” Changgu squints to look at the label of the black lipstick in his hand. “ _ Russian Red _ .”

Hongseok’s tongue sticks the roof of his mouth. “Oh.”

Changgu smiles brightly, whites of his teeth even whiter from the contrast. “Do you like it?”

“Are you being serious?” Hongseok laughs unevenly. He stands from the bed, holding Changgu’s round cheeks between his hands as soon as he’s at eye level. “I know what you’re up to.”

“What am I up to?” 

Changgu can feign innocence when he wants to. He’s not a bad actor. But no amount of acting can dim the glint in his eye when he’s in one of these I Want Attention moods. Hongseok just sucks his teeth, shakes his head. 

“Door locked?”

“Yes,” Changgu says. Hongseok follows the way his lips curl around the letters. His thumb edges just underneath the notch of his bottom lip, and he watches the way the red transfers against his fingernail. Changgu smiles.

“Kiss me?” he says. More of a command than a question.

“I’ll mess it up if I kiss you.” Hongseok feels his stomach churning at the thought of it. As if Changgu hadn’t put it on for that exact reason to begin with. Which is outright confirmed when he says:

“I only bought it for you to mess it up.”

Now if there’s anything Hongseok is good at it - it’s this part. They’re past the first part. Changgu doing something to catch his eye, because he wants Hongseok’s undivided attention and Hongseok gives it to him, sure. But, there’s also this other part to it. Second part. Changgu likes that Hongseok knows how to string it along. 

Changgu plays his hand, Hongseok plays his hand. When the cards are laid out, they see who wins.

“Do you want to get it all over me?” Hongseok offers an unaffected laugh. His thumb still drifts across Changgu’s lip. “Looks like it comes off pretty easy.”

“You could find out for yourself.” Changgu’s eyes are half-lidded now. He’s staring so intently at Hongseok’s lips that Hongseok preens under the attention. Changgu told him once how much he liked his mouth. He bites down on his bottom lip, let’s Changgu regret ever mentioning it to him.

“I  _ could  _ find out for myself.” 

“So kiss me.”

Hongseok ignores him. “But I just got out of the shower. And I don’t want lipstick stains all over my dick.”

Changgu’s eyebrows knit up, a little sound in the back of his throat that gets caught in the way he’s salivating.  _ Pocket aces. Who knew. _

“Get on your knees.”

Hongseok is half-hard when Changgu drops in front of him. He doesn’t hesitate to pull down his sweatpants, briefs. Hongseok kicks them off, yanks his shirt over his head. When he looks back down, Changgu is smiling up at him, pretty and red and pink cheeked. Hongseok runs fingers through his hair, curly and soft and getting long enough to get a good grip on. Changgu sighs, leans forward and presses a perfect kiss print into the cut of his lower abdominal muscles. Hongseok cranes his neck to see and sighs out a laugh.

Changgu doesn’t waste any time. 

Hongseok shifts on his feet when Changgu wraps his fingers around him at the base. His hands are cold and the room is cold, and the sensation makes him shudder. There’s a moment where Changgu is holding him  _ just _ over his mouth, lips parted and tongue tucked behind his teeth, eyes blinking prettily. Hongseok’s dick jumps in his hand.

“Tease…” he mutters and Changgu smiles behind pursed lips. He leans in, presses them just on the tip of his cock and Hongseok reaches back to grab hold of the top bunk bed. His eyes want to close, but the whole entire point of this is to keep them open. Especially, when Changgu presses his lips back down, just under the crown, down his shaft and back up with his mouth parted, leaving red streaks like he’s marking where he’s been. 

Hongseok groans, cradles Changgu’s head and urges him forward so Changgu has to strain his neck just to look up at him. He bucks his hips as slow as he can, letting his cock drag over Changgu’s mouth, through his lips when they part for him. And a mess of red slides up over his cheek. Changgu sighs, and Hongseok can feel the way he’s smiling. 

“You like that, sweetheart?”

Changgu nods, mouths at him, lets his tongue slide out so Hongseok can fuck himself against it. And in this game, Hongseok’s hand might not look so promising now, he didn’t wait for the turn, and now Changgu is going all in. He’s got his hands resting obediently in his lap, eyes wide upwards, blinking and topaz bright.

Hongseok is covered in ruby red, and it transfers so easily onto Changgu’s mouth. The smudge of it turns a rosy pink, blurs around the edge of his lips, under his nose. He closes his lips slightly, sucks at the underside of his cock on the next pass and Hongseok’s head hits the bunk bed behind him with a thunk. 

Changgu takes the lapse in control as an invitation to take over. He shimmies back on his knees, rises up slightly so he can take Hongseok into his mouth all the way down to what he can stand. His hands come up to rest on Hongseok’s hips and he slides his mouth downwards, messing up the prints he’d already left behind.

“Changgu...slow...slow down.”

He doesn’t, obviously. Changgu’s gonna win, he’s had a royal flush this whole time. He just knew how to keep composure. 

Hongseok’s knees buckle when Changgu swallows around him the first time. They’ve done this enough that he knows how hard it is for Changgu to take him that deep, that he has to train his throat just right so he doesn’t choke. But it makes him  _ loud _ , it makes him messy. It makes his eyes water, and his mouth gets  _ too  _ wet. It only adds to the mess on his chin, the soft pink haze of lipstick mixing with the shine of his own spit.

Changgu holds Hongseok’s hips still as he bobs his head, and his cock can only hit the back of Changgu’s throat so many times before he comes. He garbles out a warning before Changgu pulls back, strokes him quick and fast before he’s coming onto Changgu’s tongue. He can barely stand let alone register the way most of it doesn’t even make it into Changgu’s mouth. He definitely can’t register the way Changgu licks his red stained lips to catch what hasn’t. 

Hongseok collapses on the lower bunk in a heap, panting so hard he thinks his lungs might explode. He throws one hand over his eyes and tries to keep the room from spinning, tries to locate the ceiling and the floor and his own body with the way it defies the laws of gravity.

The mattress dips beside him and Changgu sighs. He lies beside Hongseok and nudges him with a laugh. “Are you alright? Did I kill you?”

“Maybe.”

Changgu looks debauched. His hair fluffed, eyes still glistening, mouth and chin and cheeks stained with Russian Red lipstick. 

It punches another laugh out of Hongseok. “I’m going to get you back for that,” he says.

“I was hoping that you would” Changgu beams. He reaches for his own sweatpants, pushing them down as best he can and letting his cock fall against his stomach. “No time like the present.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lithomancy) / [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/lithomancy)


End file.
